Mr and Mrs Cake foalish adventure
by Raistlin majere 999
Summary: Mr and Mrs Cake have decided to allow Twilight to turn them into foals for a day to be the first parents to ever get to know their children as foals. However, with four foals running around Sugar cube corner it will be up to Twilight, and Pinkie Pie to keep everything under control.
1. Chapter 1

[center]Prologue[/center]

[center]"Mrs. Cake's idea."[/center]

One sunny afternoon in Sugarcube Corner, Mr. Cake was wiping down tables as Pinkie Pie was trying to sweep up the place as fast as she could. Mrs. Cake was sitting on a stool feeding the twins who were in their high chairs.

Pumpkin Cake was sitting in her pink wooden high chair, memorized by Pinkie Pie's sweeping and was rocking side to side imitating her motion. She was wearing a cute pink bib, and a small terry cloth diaper that wrapped snuggly around her flank. Her brother Pound Cake sat in a blue wooden high chair. He was bouncing excitedly, and flapping his wings. He had blue bib and a snug white terry cloth.

Mrs. Cake slowly lifted a pink rubber spoon, then cooed, "Here comes the aeroplane."

Both foals opened their mouths as their mother placed the spoon into Pumpkin Cake's mouth first. As she took the spoon from her mouth (and accidentally getting some of the foal food on Pumpkin Cake's chin) Pound Cake crossed his front hooves and babbled gibberish. Mrs. Cake chuckled and said, "Ladies first Pound Cake." She then placed the pink plastic spoon into the mush and resumed the same procedure of lifting it up.

This time Pound Cake opened his mouth as she placed it in his mouth and he quickly closed his lips around it. Mrs. Cake then pulled it out (also leaving some goop on his chin), she then carefully wiped both of the foals faces with a wet cloth she had next to her. Throughout the feeding in between each bite, they would babble gibberish to each other or at her. After the two finished the entire jar of foal food Mrs. Cake sighed, [i]"I wish I knew what you two are talking about." [/i]she thought to herself. Alas, she could only

Pinkie Pie bounced up to Mrs. Cake as she shouted, "I'm done with the chores! The Cutie Mark Crusaders and I are supposed to go on an expedition today! Can I go?!"

"Of course you can, dearie. Just be careful, and don't stay out too late." Mrs. Cake replied.

Pinkie shouted, "Yippee! See you Pound Cake! See ya Pumpkin Cake!"

The foals giggled and started to bounce in their high chairs, imitating their hyperactive pink big sister. As Pinkie Pie bounced out of Sugarcube corner though, the two foals soon realized their favorite energetic pony had left. They soon started to whimper, then the bawling began. Mrs. Cake calmed the crying foals as she thought, [i]"They really do love her." [/i]Her husband came over to take Pound Cake out of his high chair while Mrs. Cake did the same for Pumpkin Cake. She sighed after lifting Pumpkin Cake and seeing her once white terry cloth was now wet and stained yellow. In a tone of defeat she said, "I'll bet Pound cake is dry."

Mr. Cake examined Pound Cake and his little terrycloth was also stained yellow, but also had a smelly lump. He groaned and muttered, "Nope, you win this round."

Mrs. Cake laughed and the two took the foals upstairs to be changed.

[hr]

That night, after Mrs. Cake got the foals to sleep, she came down the stairs and found Mr, Cake sitting at one of the round tables.

Mr. Cake was looking over bills and writing down checks with a quill. Then he looked at his wife and chuckled, "So, what's the record tonight?"

Mrs. Cake sighed once again. As much as she loved her children, they were always a hoofful "They were so energetic, and it took me three hours to finally get them to sleep."

Mr. Cake chuckled and replied smartly, "I'll bet they got that from Pinkie Pie. They really love her."

Mrs. Cake sat next to her husband and replied sweetly, "Yes, they're more rowdy, but they're so full of life. They're curious, smart and social."

Mr. Cake let his wife lean on him as she whispered to him, "Have you ever wonder what foals actually talk about?"

Mr. Cake laughed, "Probably about their messy diapers? Or who can cause the most trouble? Or perhaps what makes that awful noise that comes from the bathroom?"

Mrs. Cake muttered, "I'm being serious. What if they know things and they can only babble because of that?"

"Come on you're thinking too much about it. Foal talk is just gibberish." Mr. Cake replied.

Mrs. Cupcake retorted, "What if it isn't just foal talk? I mean wouldn't be interesting, even for a day, to get to talk to your son or daughter as a foal?"

Mr. Cake replied nervously, "Well yeah it would…but that's impossible."

Mrs. Cake rolled her eyes as she got up. Mr. Carrot Cake was stunned for a second, trying to grasp what his wife was implying and then his brain clicked as he realized, "You want us to turn into foals?!"

"Come on honey, don't tell me you at least thought of being a foal at least once since we had the twins?" Mrs. Cake said with a grin. "Besides, they could use some playmates besides just Pinkie."

Mr. Cake looked at the bills on the table, and for a second he thought about the twins. He thought about how they got to be spoon-fed, nap, and play without a care in the world. While he worked all day, worrying about bills, and keeping Sugarcube Corner running. He blushed, suddenly realizing how jealous he was of them. Of course, he knew it was selfish to neglect his responsibilities forever. But just one day off wouldn't hurt, right? His mind made up he mumbled to his wife "Alright you win on that one. But wishing to be a foal for a day, and actually doing it are completely different."

Mrs. Cupcake replied smugly, "Not when we have one of the most powerful alicorns living in our town, and being a friend of Pinkie's."

Mr. Cake laughed and asked, "Do you honestly think that Princess Twilight Sparkle will actually will say, 'Sure I'll use an advanced age regression spell' Just so we can talk to our foals?!"

Crying then echoed from upstairs, "Thanks for waking them!" Mrs. Cake said to her husband, as she left the room.

Mr. Cake blushed and bent his head as his wife muttered, "Just think it over, okay?!" she then marched upstairs as Mr. Cake sat back on the table and sighed. Eventually he got up and followed his wife upstairs. He waited outside the twins' room and listened to his wife as she sang them a lullaby.

After another hour or so Mrs. Cake trotted out of the nursery door. As she left the door ajar her husband apologized, "Look, I didn't mean to make fun of you." he said to her.

Mrs. Cake looked at him and asked, "But you [i]did[/i] think about it?"

Mr. Cake nodded and said to her, "If it means that much to you, asking Princess Twilight can't hurt." That prompted his wife to hug him and whisper, "Thank you." Mr. Carrot Cake hugged her back as he thought, [i]"Hopefully she'll just say no and that'll be the end of this."[/i]

[hr]

The following night, both Mr. and Mrs. Cakee were sitting at a table on the lowest level of Sugarcube Corner.

Suddenly Twilight came trotting in, with a saddlebag bursting with books. She sat down across from them and sighed relaxing her wings across the chair as she started to explain, "Alright, I've searched my library and I found a spell that can change you two into foals for twenty four hours."

Mrs. Cake shrieked, "You did?!"

Twilight nods and replied, "It's a pretty advanced spell but the process is simple. It will change you into one-year-old foals for exactly twenty-four hours and when the twenty four hours are up you will return to normal."

Mrs. Cake's eyes glowed wide with excitement, while Mr. Cake sank a bit in his chair.

Twilight waited for the news to settle in, then continued, "However, you're going to be foals through and through. Which means you both will lose most of your cognitive abilities, you'll be incontinent, and you'll have the same primal judgement of a foal."

Mrs. Cake replied, "I have no problems with that. It wouldn't be a true experience without being a foal entirely."

Mr. Cake gulped then asked, "Will we be able to retain our memories?"

Twilight nodded,"You'll retain all your memories after the transformation and you'll retain the memories with your foals even after the spell wears off."

Mrs. Cake gazed at her husband and said eagerly, "Did you hear that?! We're going to be the first ponies in history to talk to their children as foals!"

When he noticed Twilight jotting down notes, Mr. Cake replied meekly, "Are you're going to record this?"

Twilight nodded and explained, "You two are helping me with age spells. It's an advanced study of magic, and rarely used since mishaps could have dire consequences. However, I'm sure everything will go as planned, I've practiced on plants, and I'm pretty confident I can do it on ponies. Worse comes to worse, Princess Celestia or Princess Luna should know how to reverse the effect."

Mrs. Cake nodded then asked, "Alright, and when we turn into foals will there be any after effects when we turn back into adults? You know, like we may not fully return to normal right away?"

Twilight shook her head, "No, I think I'll be able to perform the spell perfectly and when it's over you're both going to be just as you are now, two normal adults."

Mr. Cake anxiously asked Twilight, "Can you tell us when you're ready? We're going to have to close the store for the day when we do this."

Twilight nodded and replied, "Of course,and we're also going to have to get some extra help. Not only will you two be foals, but Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake will still need to be watched over. Fortunately, I have just the pony in mind, she's got plenty of babysitting experience already."

[hr]

"You're going to turn the Cakes into foals?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed once Twilight and The Cakes informed her of their intent, and that they were going to need her help.

"Come on Pinkie, I wouldn't do this without your permission as well." Twilight insisted

Mrs. Cake apologetically spoke up, "Pinkie Pie, it will be the only chance we have to talk to our children as foals. I'm sure you can take care of the four of us for just one day, right?"

Mr. Cake quickly added, "Also you're not going to be alone, Twilight is enlisting Fluttershy's help, and Rarity's. That way, if the twins get anymore surges, you won't have to face them alone."

Twilight was going to rebuttal the last statement, before Pinkie Pie sighed in relief, "Okay then, that'll be a big help. I thought I was going to have to care for the four of you by myself."

"So, are you ready to help?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

Pinkie laughed, "Okay, Twilight!" Then quickly bounced up the stair

"We don't say this enough, but she does a good job with the the twins," Mrs. Cake commented. "It'll be great to see her skills first hoof."

Twilight smiled at Mrs. Cake and replied, "I know she's a great foalsitter. Now, before I turn you two into foals, I'm going to need you to sign something. She went into her saddlebag and pulled out a piece of parchment. Twilight declared, "This is a legal paper stating that I have the authority to turn you two into foals for twenty four hours, and that if anything happens I'm going to be held responsible." She then took out a quill and a spare inkpot and gave the stationary to The Cakes to sign.

After reading it over carefully Mrs. Cake signed it, "I doubt anything will happen to us. You will keep an eye on everypony, correct?" she asked.

Twilight nodded, "Of course, I'm performing the spell so I won't leave until you two are full grown adults again. That means I'll also be on hoof to help Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity take care of you all."

Mr. Cake looked over the parchment and said to his wife, "I'm sorry about last night, I'm just really nervous about this."

Twilight eyed Mr. Cake as he signed the parchment [i]"What is he so nervous about?" [/i]she thought, but she replied, "It's fine, there's nothing to worry about. Spike and Starlight are going to help me perfect the spell until we're sure it's ready."

Mr. Cake then handed Twilight the parchment. As Twilight placed the parchment in her saddlebag, she got up and said to The Cake, "Well it's official. I'll come by when I've perfected the spell then we can set a date for the transformation."

Mrs. Cake shook Twilight's hoof eagerly. "Thank you so much!" Her husband brought out his sweaty right hoof and Twilight quickly shook it.

As Twilight left Sugarcube corner Mrs. Cake hugged her husband and giggled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Mr. Cake nodded as he blushed and thought, [i]"Yeah, fun."[/i]


	2. Chapter 2

[center]Chapter 2[/center]

[center]"A Perfect Morning."[/center]

Fluttershy was in the mares' bathroom downstairs, grooming her mane while humming a tune.

Rarity knocked, "Fluttershy, can I come in?"

Fluttershy looked at the mirror one last time and smiled at herself, the had pills worked fast and her boobs were larger than they'd been a short time ago, she then whispered, "Come in."

Rarity came in and with a sly smile replied, "So?"

Fluttershy blushed, she knew what Rarity was asking. Scratching the floor with her right front hoof she whispered, "It started a few weeks ago, my bunnies had their new offspring and some got sick. So while I helped them recover I had their mothers come into my home to nurse them and…well….I don't want foals just yet. But the peaceful way the mothers looked…I realized that it's something that I wanted."

Rarity hugged her friend, "Don't' feel ashamed darling, we both have secrets."

"Um…both of us?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity brushed her mane and said, "I'm so busy with designing that I've never thought of foals. Just recently though, there was a crop of foals coming in and their parents wanted me to help design their clothing . Shen then paused and cooed. "After dressing them in cute clothes and watched them crawl around, I began to fantasize about having some of my own. There's nothing to be ashamed about if you're secretly wanting a foal, as long as you're not kidnapping foals or forcing ponies to act like them."

Fluttershy nodded her head "Thank you, Rarity.."

Rarity smiled at her friend and replied, "Anytime darling."

Just then the mares heard Pinkie Pie come bouncing into the restroom, "There you two are!" she exclaimed.

Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie, "So I'm guessing The Cakes are foals now?" she asked.

Pinkie Pie nodded her head rapidly, "Yeah and they're super adorable, Twilight and I just finished putting on their first diapers. Mr. Cake surprisingly wasn't any trouble, Mrs. Cake didn't seem thrilled at wearing one, but Twilight managed to get under her control pretty fast," Then her head fell as she whispered to Fluttershy, "Actually… Twilight would like to know if you're ready."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled, "I'm ready."

[hr]

Fluttershy trotted upstairs and down the hall, followed by Pinkie Pie, as they entered The Cake's bedroom. On the bed, Twilight cradled two foals. Fluttershy quickly realized they were Mr. and Mrs. Cake, now regressed.

Fluttershy trotted over to the foals, as they babbled gibberish and flailed their tiny hooves. Fluttershy lay on the bed, as Twilight magically placed the foals in her lap.

Twilight yawned and her eyes drooped as she muttered, "That spell took a lot out of me, I'm…just…" She quickly hit the bed and started snoring.

"Do you want privacy?" Rarity asked Fluttershy, as she carefully woke Twilight and pulled her off the bed.

Fluttershy replied, "Yes, that will be fine."

The three friends trotted out of the room, as Twilight carefully closed the door with her magic.

Fluttershy looked at the now foalifed Cakes, staring at her growing tits. She sighed and cooed, "Alright you two, I bet you're hungry," She then placed Mrs. Cake on her right nipple and Mr. Cake on her left. They latched on and started to suckle naturally. She kicked her back legs and felt herself shudder from each suckle. Mr. Cake suckled a bit faster awhile Mrs. Cake suckled more methodically. Fluttershy had to place a wing around Mr. Cake and coo, "Drink slowly Carrot Cake, you don't want to get a tummy ache, do you?"

Mr. Cake looked at Fluttershy as she rubbed him with her wing, he then began to suckle more slowly. Meanwhile, Mrs. Cake seemed to stop suckling and let a little of Fluttershy's milk fall on the bed. Fluttershy gathered her in her right wing and helped her reattach her mouth to the appropriate nipple.

After a little bit, Fluttershy looked at the foals that had been slowly suckling her breasts and saw that their eyes were closing. Gently, she covered them with her wings, laid her head on the pillow, and slowly drifted to sleep with the suckling making her feel so good.

[hr]

Fluttershy woke up to laughing. As she opened her eyes, he saw Twilight hiding her face with her wings and the now foalified Cakes lying sideways on the giant bed. "Where's Twilight?", Twilight cooed.

The foals gasped as if she was doing some strange spell. Twilight opened her wings and shouted, "There she is!"

The foals squealed in laughter, as Fluttershy rose from her spot on the bed.

"I'm sorry, was I too loud?" Twilight apologized. "I was just having some fun with The Cakes.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No it's fine… how long have they been awake?"

Twilight smiled, "Not long, Pinkie Pie and Rarity are feeding the twins downstairs."

As Twilight was talking, both Mr. and Mrs. Cake got up and crawled across the lumpy bed. Fluttershy looked down at her tits which surprisingly were bigger than they were earlier. She moved them and winced as they stung a bit while touching each other. The foals crawled into her lap and latched onto her tits again. Again it made her tingle along her spine as she smiled and slid them under her wings to support them. While nursing, Fluttershy asked, "So, any complications?"

Twilight shakes her head, "None so far, I examined them thoroughly and changed their terry clothes. They're foals alright."

Mr. Cake adjusted his body, moving Fluttershy right breast and making her quiver.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy grinned despite the pain, "I'm fine, it's just I've never felt something quite like this. It's truly amazing," she then changed the subject. "So about their diapers, were they just wet or did they soil them?"

Twilight nodded and continued, "They just wet themselves, no soiling yet. But like I said they seem to be just fine. They'll probably soil themselves eventually, but let me know if they haven't done it by dinner time, that might be a sign something's wrong."

Fluttershy sighed as she got used to the two suckling then she looked up and replied, "I guess we don't have to feed them foal food?"

Twilight trotted to the door and replied sweetly, "Probably not, though it wouldn't hurt to try."

Fluttershy looked up, "You don't have to go." she told Twilight.

Twilight closed the door slowly and whispered back, "It's fine Fluttershy, I'm just going to check on our other two foals." As she secured the door, she heard the whispered coos from Fluttershy and smiled.

[hr]

Mr. Cake snuggled into Fluttershy's teat, suckling and trying to get more of that sweet creamy milk. "Slow down." the pegasus cooed, but he didn't understand what she said, "[i]Why does Fwttahy want me to stawve? I hunwgy.[/i]" he thought to himself. He continued to suckle, unable to be satisfied. The creamy rich milk filling his little tummy, as he kicked his legs and felt another sensation flow through him, as his little terry cloth diaper was soon feeling wet and warm at the same time. He squalled again from wetting himself, and he spat milk all over the bed sheets. Annoyed he started to bawl, as Fluttershy took him under her wing and cooed, "It's okay, your diapee is only a little wet. " He looked up at her and babbled, "Fwtashy chan me."

Fluttershy hugged Mr. Cake as he continued to squall and she cooed, "Okay I'll change your diapee." She gave him a raspberry and he bawled in laughter. His wife looked up and cried, "Futtashy, I wanna wasbawy."

Fluttershy placed Mr. Cake beneath her and blew into her tummy. She squealed in laughter, as her husband looked up with envy and whimpered, "I wannn pway! Fluttershy sighed, as she placed Mr. Cake on the bed.

Mrs. Cake eyed her husband and asked, "Hunie, why ya bein so cwankie?"

Mr. Cake crossed his little hooves in front of him and whined, "Why ya getin all the attention?"

Mrs. Cake whimpered as she peed herself, and started to bawl. Mr. Cake, feeling bad, began to cry again as well.

Fluttershy (not understanding what happened) got a bit frightened at the sudden mood swing from the two, and picked them up with her left wing. After quickly changing them, she placed them on her back. Despite being annoyed and a bit disappointed she forced a gentle tone as she said, "Alright you two, it's time to go downstairs and meet your children."

Trotting down the stairs, Fluttershy was greeted by Twilight who was drinking another cup of coffee at one of the seats, while Rarity and Pinkie Pie were doubling up on feeding the twins who were in their high chairs bouncing and babbling happily.

Pinkie Pie looked at her foalified employers and dawed, "They're so cute! I can't wait til it's my turn to spend time with them!"

Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake were still crying, "Guess they had enough milk?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy nodded and replied, "Yeah, they got really cranky when they wet themselves."

"Well, that's natural, foals always tend to cry if they wet themselves. And I don't think there's ever a foal that hasn't cried about wetting themselves at least once." Twilight told Fluttershy.

Fluttershy sighed and looked down to see that her tits were smaller than they were before but still a bit bigger.

"How was it?" Pinkie Pie and Rarity asked Fluttershy, as they continued to spoon feed the twins (Rarity with Pound Cake, and Pinkie with Pumpkin Cake).

Fluttershy blushed and whispered, "It was amazing, before they got fussy I was in complete bliss. I hope I can do it more though."

As Pinkie was feeding Pumpkin Cake she replied, "Well maybe, actually me and Rarity were talking with Twilight on seeing if we can help her with her age spells." Before she placed the spoon back in the jar of foal food.

Rarity nods and continued, "We're actually thinking about if we could, we would like to see if any other pony would want to be younger. And the age doesn't even have to be a foal. I know I for one wouldn't want to lose the ability to use a toilet, even if just for a day."

Pinkie giggled, "I still say we should turn Big Mac into a foal and call him [i]Little[/i] Mac. But who knows, maybe he was really big from birth and that's how he got his name?" She then took up another spoonful of goop and hovered it over to Pumpkin Cake. "Here's the choo-choo." she cooed.

On que, Pumpkin opened her little mouth as Pinkie placed the spoonful of mush into her and she swallowed down the last of her foal food. Pinkie then took out the spoon cooing, "Good job, Pumpkin." But in doing so foal food got all over the little filly's mouth and onto her pink bib and tray. Pinkie laughed and got a wet towel to wipe the mess.

Rarity rolled her eyes, daintily scooped the last bite for Pound Cake, and cooed, "Open wide, darling."

Pound Cake opened his mouth (at first he'd been reluctant to have a stranger feed him, but any friend of Pinkie's was worth trusting) and Rarity placed the spoonful of goop into his mouth. He swallowed it down as Rarity removed the spoon slowly, making no mess, She turned to Pinkie, who was still cleaning her mess, and with a smug grin boasted, "[i]That's[/i] how you feed a foal."

Pinkie smirked "If you think you're going to stay clean watching these two, think again. Word of advice, you might wanna have a bag of flour handy."

[hr]

Feeling a bit weary, Fluttershy sat down and whispered, "Um Pinkie, is there anything else to eat?"

Pinkie looked at the empty jar of foal food and laughed, "We've got plenty of this now."

Fluttershy blushed at the thought of Pinkie feeding her like a foal (and she almost felt tempted to remind Pinkie that she was a year younger than Fluttershy herself). Then Pinkie laughed as she threw the empty jar in a trash bin and replied, "Don't worry I made some donuts yesterday to keep us energized."

Fluttershy smiled and asked, "What kind?"

Pinkie scooped up Pumpkin Cake and placed her on her back, then she continued, "Plain sprinkled, powdered, chocolate, glazed, and some that are jelly or cream filled. Take as many as you want. There's even a fresh pot of coffee and a kettle full of hot water in the back as well."

Fluttershy blushed and as she went to the back to get some late breakfast she turned her head and whispered, "Thank you, Pinkie."

Pinkie grinned and replied, "No problem, Fluttershy. We'll be in the nursery when you're done," She stared back at little Pound Cake, who was blowing bubbles from his mouth, as she cooed, "I think it's about time these two bundles of joy met their parents." Pound Cake squealed in delight as Pinkie bounded up the stairs, alongside Rarity and Twilight.

[hr]

Twilight carried Mr. and Mrs. Cake into the nursery of their children, where Pinkie Pie and Rarity were placing Pound and Pumpkin Cake among an array of foal toys ranging from stuffed animals, to foam blocks.

Twilight used her telekinesis to place Mr. and Mrs. Cake on the ground, "Alright you two. me and my friends will be right be here if you need us." she said sweetly.

As Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake were plopped in front of their children, they began to whimper while their son and daughter stared at them with eyes of astonishment.

Pound Cake with his wide eyes asked, "Who awe ya?"

Mr. Cake nervously rubbing his terry cloth diaper gulped and replied, "I ya dada."

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake giggled then Pumpkin Cake babbled, "Dada is a bi ponie, ya a fowl tat wooks wike him."

Mr. Cake crossed his front hooves in front of him and shouted, "I ya dada, I got tuned into a fowl!"

Mrs. Cake also rubbed her terry cloth diaper and in a polite tone said, "I ya mama."

Pumpkin Cake stared at Mrs. Cake and laughed again. "You not Mama, ya just wook wike hew."

Meanwhile, Pound Cake crawled up to his now foalified dad, touched him, and messed with his fur and mane while shouting, "Ya weally dada!" He then flexed his wings and pounced on him.

As the two male foals rolled on the ground, Pumpkin Cake squealed, "Mama!" Her horn glowed, propelling herself right into her mom. They both landed, and were now laughing and rolling around.

Mr. Cake and his wife got up from their children as Pumpkin Cake asked, "So why ya fowls? Awn't Dadas and Mamas supposed to take cwae of thew foaws?"

Mrs. Cake replied, "Well ya dada and I wante to see owa fowls befowe ya gwow up,."

Mr Cake was bouncing on his terry cloth diaper (getting a bit overly excited,) and shouted, "We had Pwincess Twiwight change us into fowls."

The foals had their mouths drop open, then Pumpkin asked. "So the bwig ponie wi the wings and hown, she's a awicown?

Mr. Cake nods and replied, "Ya, she's an a awicown. A weawwy good one."

Pound Cake tried to pronounce the word, "A-a-w-con"

Pumpkin Cake shook her head and scolded him, "No bwotha, is awicorn."

Pound Cake pouted and tried again, "A-a-awicown." The three foals clapped and he got excited and started to bounce up and down.

Then Pumpkin Cake turned to her brother and whispered in his ear again, then they both nod and at the same time asked, "Whas the bwig scawy noise that come fwom when ya use the potty woom?"

Mr. Cake laughed as he stared at his wife "I was wight." His wife got a little pouty as she replied, "All wight honey ya won tha wound."

Mr. Cake then turned to his children and replied, "Is call a 'towiet', and when ya olda I gonna tea ya how ta use it instead of ya diapees."

Pound Cake bounced up and down, flapping his wings as he giggled, "Na I wanna be in diapees foweva! That whateva you said sounds bowing."

Pumpkin Cake rubbed her terry cloth diaper and nodded, "I wike diapees too. Espweciway when ya make funny faces when we mess them."

Pound Cake laughed and replied "Dada ya mak funny fwaces when ya change my diapee."

Mr. Cake was surprised and asked, "Ya na gwoss fwom messin ya diapees?"

Pound Cake giggled, "Not weawwy, it feews kind of nice once you get used to it," He then pouted and turned to his mom and asked, "An why ya always fee Pumpkin Cake first when ya fee us."

Mrs. Cake replied, "Well Poun Cake, Pumpkin is a filly and ya a colt. Filly's always eat fiwst."

Pound Cake looked amazed at this and asked, "Bu why?"

Mr. Cake chuckled, "I du even know tha Pown Cake."

Mrs. Cake rolled her eyes at her husband and turned to Pound cake and replied, "Is bein pwoite."

This made Pumpkin Cake giggle and slam her little hooves into Pound Cake. "Ya Pownd Cake, ya gotta be powite!" she said seriously.

Pound cake got a little angry at this and mumbled, "What eva."

The foals all then became silent and then Mr. Cake asked, "So wha ya wanna do?"

Pound Cake looked at his sister, then they turned to their parents and asked, "Wet's pway!"

[hr]

Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Rarity were just standing aside, watching as the same foals so intent on babbling gibberish to each other, were now playing with the foam blocks and trying to stack them together.

Pinkie whispered, "Rarity did you see that?"

Rarity astonished, and in an expression of disbelief whispered in reply, "That was …amazing, they came to each other and babbled gibberish for a while there."

A smile of accomplishment came over Twilight as she said to herself, "I can't wait for the Cakes to report on what their children said…This could be historic!"

Pinkie laughed, "Unless all they talked about was foal stuff and not the answers to the universe."

Rarity dawed, as she saw that Mr. Cake was going to fall over, but Pound Cake used his wing to help Mr. Cake sit back up. "Or how much they love each other."

Then a smell started to come from the small group, as Twilight put on a sheepish smile and said, "I'm going downstairs to finish my breakfast." She climbed down the stairs quickly, before anypony could stop her.

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Rarity noticed Pumpkin Cake's diaper was bulging with a lump in the back, and her mom had a lump as well. Pinkie sighed, having changed dirty diapers before the smell didn't bother her as much as it used to. But it was still uncomfortable "You take Pumpkin, and I'll take Mrs. Cake." she told Rarity.

Rarity reluctantly nodded and swallowed her distaste for being dirty and mumbled, "I did say I want to get a first hoof experience in foal care. I guess I should be more careful what I wish for. " The two then picked up the stinky foals and carried them to the changing table.


	3. Chapter 3

[center]Chapter 3[/center]

[center]"A Crazy Afternoon."[/center]

All four foals were crying, as Pinkie was trying to put pacifiers in their mouths to calm them down.

Mr Cake spat his out and cried, "I do wanna nappie!" However, all Pinkie heard was "I baa aba ba nana."

While Rarity was trying to calm Mr. Cake down by shaking a rattle, Pinkie suddenly remembered and shouted, "Wait here Rarity, I'll be right back!"

Rarity shouted in reply, "Pinkie, don't leave me here alone!"

But before Rarity could blink, Pinkie was back upstairs with a giant yellow bear and held him over the crib. Then in an exaggerated gruff voice Pinkie said, "Hello, I'm Mr. Snuggles."

The foals stopped crying and stared at the bear. Pinkie made the bear dance along the edge of the crib, then she had the bear flip in the air and land on his head as she continued with the gruff voice, "I was supposed to land on my butt."

The foals all giggled at the sight and forgot to be cranky. Pinkie then placed Mr. Snuggles with Mr. Cake who hugged him with all of his might. She then took advantage of the situation, placing pacifiers in each of the foal's mouths and whispering, "Now go to sleep little bugs."

Rarity placed the rattle down and sighed a she leaned against a wall. Her white coat was covered in dirt and her mane was in a fray as she replied in an exasperated tone, "If I ever ask to care for foals again slap me. I knew they'd be difficult, but I didn't think they'd be this much of a hoofful."

Pinkie Pie replied in triumph, "Told ya it was harder than it looks. I didn't fare much better the first time I foalsat the twins." She looked at the foals who were finally closing their eyes and falling into slumber. Pinkie brushed the mane on Mr. Cake's head and thought. [i]"You're a real hoofful, but you're the cutest foal I've ever seen."[/i]

Twilight entered the nursery calmly and whispered, "So, they're finally asleep?"

Pinkie tip hoofed carefully up to her and whispered back, "Yeah, but The Cakes are light sleepers, so keep the noise down."

Rarity got up and with a smug grin whispered, "That's funny coming from you, you don't seem much of a sleeper yourself."

Pinkie rolled her eyes as Twilight whispered to her, "Don't worry, Pinkie, I'll keep an eye on them."

Rarity yawned and muttered," Hopefully there's more coffee."

As she and Rarity, left the nursery Pinkie then turned to Twilight and whispered, "Twilight I need to tell you something."

Twilight smiled and asked, "What is it?"

Pinkie continued, "Well before you turned Mr. Cake into a foal, he told me he was very rambunctious and you know I just told him he was worrying too much. But, ever since he's been up here he's the one me and Rarity have had to chase around and has cried the most."

Twilight smiled confidently, "Relax, they're asleep now, and if I need your help I'll ask."

[i]"Alright Twilight don't say I didn't warn you." [/i]Pinkie thought, but she said to Twilight, "When he gets cranky, just give him Mr. Snuggles."

Twilight nodded and responded smartly, "Sure thing, Pinkie."

Pinkie bounced out of the room, as Twilight went near the cribs, and saw that the foal were all asleep, under a plethora of foal blankets of various colors and designs. They all slept side by side with each pony still suckling their pacifiers (except for Mr. Cake who was now chewing on the ear of his stuffed bear). Twilight gently slipped his binky back in his mouth but suddenly he kicked his back legs and tears started to form in his eyes. Twilight realized in horror. "[i]"He's going to wake every pony!"[/i]

[i] [/i]

As if on cue he started to bawl and every other foal followed in suit. Twilight quickly picked them up in her magic and she sat in the side of the nursery in a pile of stuffed animals, wrapping a blanket around each foal. She then gathered them in her lap, as each on settled into her and nuzzled her warm fur. She folded her wings around them and like a mother curled around them. She looked at the foals and made sure they were warm and safe, and they were. Suddenly as Twilight settled with the foals she too started to drift to sleep. "[i]I didn't realize I was so tired, I guess the coffee didn't work as well as I thought it would.[/i]" she thought to herself.

[hr]

Mr. Cake was the first of the foals to wake up! He quickly realized that Mr. Snuggles was still with him and hugged him as he babbled, "Mr. Snugges I'm gla ya sti hewe." Looking around he saw only purple fur, and a blue foal blanket with the duckies on it wrapped around him. He wiggled out of his blanket and rolled over to see his son and daughter squeezing near Twilight's teats trying to suckle them.

Twilight's face looked peaceful, smiling as she kicked her legs, even as the foals were sucking on her dry teats.

Mr. Cake whispered, "Pumkin, Poun Cak, wha ya doin?"

Pound Cake stopped suckling and with a frown muttered, "Twiwigh has no milk in he."

Pumpkin Cake stopped sucking and also whimpered, "Ya, I hungwy."

Mrs. Cake got up and took off her blanket, yawning she whispered, "Well Fwutashy has milk, why no see if we all can have some?"

The other two foals looked at each other, than Pound Cake asked, "Ya mean the bi yella pesaus."

Mr. Cake nodded, "Ya moma and I drank hewr mil, it was yummy."

Pound Cake whimpered, "I wanw milie fwom a bi ponie too?"

Pumpkin Cake sniffled, "Ya mama, can ya give us some mil?"

Mrs. Cake smiled sweetly and answered, "Sowie Pumpkin, I a fowl and fowl can't make mil yet."

Pumpkin and Pound Cake were going to cry, but then Mr. Cake's smile brightened as he whispered, "We can wowie abou foo water, wight now we can expwoer wthout any bi ponie fwom stopping us."

Pound Cake smiled, "Ya we wike espwoing, espewiay when Pinkie is watching us, then we pway 'Catch us, Pinkie!'."

Pumpkin Cake continued, "Ya, me and Poun see who can escape he thw wongest befowe she puts us in the cwib. I won last the last few times."

Pound Cake got mad "Na uh, I won the firs time."

Mr. Cake giggled , "So whan ya dwininvg Pinkie cwazy, ya jus pwaying a game?"

Pound Cake nodded and started to bounce excitedly, "Ya, and we wike it when she ges diapees on he hea, she so silly. Is all in good fun though, and we still wisten to hew eventuawwy."

Mrs. Cake thought, [i]"When we turn back to adults, we should keep that info to ourselves."[/i]

[i] [/i]

[i] [/i]Mr. Cake got excited and said, "How about we pway the gamwe with Twilight instead."

Mrs. Cake was astonished as the foals giggled, then Pound shouted, "Ya wets pway 'Ctah us Twiwigh!'."

Mr. Cake nodded and said, "Alwight wet's go and expwre, then she gonna wake up and whoeve is the las ponie to ge captured wins."

, "Alwight, wets pway." Pound and Pumpkin Cake cheered.

[hr]

They all started to crawl to the door, as Mr. Cake dragged his stuffed bear with his mouth. His wife was smiling at him, delighted to see this new perspective. As a foal he was completely different from his adult self.

The foals opened the nursery door and crawled down the hall, carefully not to wake Twilight. The first place that came into view was the main bathroom, here it was a normal adult bathroom with a toilet, a sink, and a bathtub in the back.

Of course since this was Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's first time ever seeing the bathroom they had their mouths open and were in complete awe.

Pumpkin Cake babbled, "This pwace is huge!"

Pound Cake pointed to the white bowl and asked, "So whas is tha?"

Mr. Cake first placed Mr. Snuggles against the wall then he said, "Is the big potty, the one that makes the scawy noise."

Both foals gasped, "Wow, is big!"

Mrs. Cake trotted up and said, "Well ya got to be a big ponie to use it."

Pound Cake flapped his wings and flew to the top and looked down at the opened bowl. Mrs. Cake shouted, "Pound Cake get down!"

Pound Cake flew back down and asked, "Wha is thewe all tha wataw?"

Mr. Cake babbled, "When ya do ya poopies ow peepee in the towiet, ya fwush it down the dwain. That what makes the noise you heaw."

Pumpkin used her horn to levitate herself up and also looked into the bowl, then she came back down and asked, "How will eva use it, is too big?"

Mrs. Cake replied, "Ya gonna gwow, and when ya dow ya fwist going to use a twaing potty made of pwastic. Then ya can move to the big potty when you weady."

Pound Cake looked down at Mr. Cake's diaper and said, "Well it wooks wike ya nee to go thwough potty twianing too."

Mr. Cake looked at his diaper tainted yellow, blushing as Pumpkin Cake giggled, "Ya gonna teach us to use owa diapees? We alweay know how to do that."

Pound started to pee in his diaper and Pumpkin did the same.

Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake just sighed realizing the conversation went nowhere. But at least their foals now knew what a toilet was, and what it was supposed to do. The twins would be old enough for potty training before too long, and they could worry about everything that came with that later.

Suddenly, from down the hall Twilight shouted "Foals, where did you go?!"

Mr. Cake babbled, "Awight, wets pway!"

[hr]

Hearing giggling, Twilight rushed into the bathroom and saw the foals scatter.

Pumpkin glided over her as she tried to capture with a spell, to no avail.

Pound Cake took off his wet diaper and started to crawl around naked. Twilight groaned and tried to trap him in a spell, but she forgot about Pumpkin Cake, who laughed in joy as she levitated herself to the ground and crawled down away. Twilight gasped as a saggy cloth went over her head and she nearly dropped Pound Cake from the shock!

Twilight then looked around to see little Carrot Cake giggling and crawling away with his bear in his mouth. Twilight smiled, "Alright trouble maker, get back here." she called. She came down on him and picked him up, but then he started to bawl as then she took him and placed him on a makeshift changing mat. But as she tried to place a new terry cloth diaper on him, he squirmed and cried. Twilight then took Mr. Snuggles, "If you don't behave, no Mr. Snuggles." she told him, only to notice that the rest of the foals had disappeared. "[i]Well, they couldn't have gotten far. I just hope they haven't caused too much trouble for the girls.[/i]" Twilight thought, as she noticed a series of little hoof prints leading out of the bathroom.

[hr]

The other foals were now carefully climbing down the steps leading to the kitchen. Soon, they saw the doughnuts and the tea sitting around one of the tables, the other mares were in the back cleaning up.

As the foals climbed on top of the table (Mrs. Cake needed some help from the twins) Pumpkin Cake asked, "Mama, wha is tha?"

Mrs. Cake chuckled, "Is donus, they dewicious."

Pound Cake smashed his hooves into a powdered one and giggled as he rolled in it, being covered in powdered as he cooed, "Is soft."

Pumpkin Cake slammed her hooves into a jelly filled one and screamed, "It's squishy!"

Mrs. Cake (losing all sense of being an adult) jumped in and started pouring the mugs of lukewarm tea over, and started splashing in the warm liquid.

As the girls came back from cleaning the kitchen, Rarity gasped as Pinkie groaned, "Rarity, ready for round two?"

"I guess I'm ready as can be in this case," Rarity sighed. "If we ever figure out the trick to age spells, please don't let me regress to this level of immaturity."

Pound Cake flew over Pinkie's head, as Rarity grabbed Pumpkin with her started to bawl as Rarity cooed, "It's okay, I got you."

Pound Cake was playing with Pinkie's mane, as Fluttershy found Mrs. Cake rolling in the luke warm liquid mixed with the soggy doughnuts, feeling its texture and babbling happily.

Fluttershy picked her up and cooed "Alright, come on Mrs. Cake, that's enough."

Then they heard shouting and saw a naked Mr. Cake laugh, as he came bouncing down the stairs, while Twilight was covered in terry cloth diapers and had fowl powder all over her. She shouted, "Come on Mr. Cake, you need to get changed!"

Pinkie finally scooped up Carrot (making him bawl again) and placed him on her back and sighed, as Fluttershy gently picked Mrs. Cake (still covered in soggy doughnut) who was still crying. Fluttershy hugged her and cooed "Now now, come on. You all need to get cleaned up."

They carried the foals upstairs, where the mares cleaned them up and got them new diaper,s all the while Twilight was saddened at her failure. She left the nursery as Fluttershy and Rarity took over, carefully placing the foals in the crib.

[hr]

Twilight headed downstairs to clean the mess the foals created. Pinkie galloped after her and shouted, "Hey, Twilight!"

Twilight looked back with a depressed look as Pinkie smiled and said, "Hey, don't feel bad."

Twilight sighed, "I fell asleep watching them... then you had to be the one to step in and clean up my mess. They could've gotten hurt, because of me!"

Pinkie giggled, "You're all the same."

Twilight eyed Pinkie and asked, "What do you mean?"

Pinkie explained to Twilight, "You, Fluttershy and Rarity, you all thought this would be easy watching four foals for this long."

Twilight smiled and thought [i]"She's right, I didn't really think taking care of four foals would be so difficult" [/i]and nodded in agreement and said, "You're right, I didn't expect it to be so hard."

Pinkie hugged her friend and whispered. "Don't worry about it alright? The first time I took care of the Cake Twins it was worse than this, trust me."

Pinkie galloped back upstairs as Twilight (still a bit disappointed in herself) went downstairs to clean the mess The Cakes had made.

[hr]

All the foals were still crying in unison, as Fluttershy and Rarity were trying to feed them bottles of milk only to have the foals keep screaming. Fluttershy looked down at her bulging swollen breasts and thought, [i]"I didn't expect those pills to work so fast." [/i]

Rarity, with a sheepish smile asked, "You think you can go a second round?"

Fluttershy blushed, "Um…but we promised the Cakes we'll only do it in the mornings."

Rarity pleaded, "They won't mind, besides they still haven't taken a full nap yet."

Fluttershy looked at her swollen breasts as Pinkie came up and Fluttershy asked, "Um Pinkie, you think it'll be okay if I feed all four of them?"

Pinkie looked at the foals then back at Fluttershy and grinned " Why not? Besides it

seems they want breast milk."

Fluttershy started to grind her right front hoof into the wooden floor became more red a she whispered, "I don't know…"

Rarity pleaded, "Darling, please… "

Pinkie bounded up to her "Don't worry I'll tell the Cakes what happened and make sure you won't get in trouble, 'Pinkie promise'."

Fluttershy and Pinkie both repeated, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Fluttershy then settled herself where Twilight was before and placed the four foals near her nipples. Mr. Cake and his son latched on her left nipple, and at the same time Fluttershy shivered as she started to feel her breast milk leaving her body. Then Mrs. Cake let Pumpkin wrap her lips around Fluttershy's right nipple and followed in suit. Fluttershy quivered again, as her breastmilk was leaving at a faster pace than before. "There there, little ones you're safe now," she whispered. She then lifted her right wing over them, only for Mr. Cake to start to whimper and squall again. Pinkie quickly slipped Mr. Snuggles under his legs and he stopped his squealing and went back to finding a nipple.

Fluttershy sighed, "Are you sure the Cakes won't mind?"

Pinkie replied, "Don't worry, Fluttershy, I bet The Cakes wanted you to breastfeed their foals."

Fluttershy blushed again and whispered, "You think The Cakes told the twins about it?"

Pinkie shrugged, "Who knows." Then she left the nursery, leaving the door ajar.

Fluttershy whispered "Thank you."

[hr]

Twilight sighed as she cleaned the glop made from mixing doughnuts and tea.

Pinkie was mopping the floor and replied cheerfully, "Good thing I made a ton of donuts!"

Rarity just sighed as she was sitting at one of the empty tables trying to get snot and dirt from her mane, "Pinkie, I know we said we'll help you, but I don't know if I can do this anymore," Twilight and Pinkie looked at her with an apologetic look as she continued, "I thought foals were cute, but this is insane. Maybe four foals at once is too much for a newcomer?"

Pinkie came up to Rarity and shook her while asking in a pleading tone, "Hey, don't back out on me now, we still have seventeen hours left."

Twilight nodded, "We made a 'Pinkie Promise' too, and what kind of friends would we be if we went back on our word?."

Rarity groaned a bit, as she realized she couldn't back out and said, "Fine, I'll stay. Maybe once they've had a proper nap they'll behave better. I'll be taking a shower if you need me." She trotted up the stairs, as Pinkie helped Twilight cleaned the mess.

, "Does it get easier with more experience?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie laughed, "It doesn't, you just get used to the workload and eventually nothing surprises you.."

Twilight smiled and said, "Even so, you think we can do this again…with other ponies?"

Pinkie looked up and asked, "Like [i]Little Mac?"[/i]

Twilight giggled, "When we ask him, let's do it like we're having an intervention."

As the two friends continued cleaning up the kitchen, Pinkie came next to Twilight and whispered, "Also Fluttershy is breast feeding again."

Twilight looked at Pinkie and asked, "You think she took more pills?"

Pinkie shrugged, "I don't know."

Twilight watched as Pinkie wringed out the mop and continued to mop up the last of the mess as she thought, [i]"Does Fluttershy love somepony? Is she thinking of having foals?" [/i]She shook her head, that was a question she would have to wait to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

[center]Chapter 4[/center]

[center]"A eventful evening."[/center]

The day passed and by the time Celestia's sun was setting, the four foals were together in their high chairs, as the four mares (who were all exhausted) were happily feeding them dinner.

Twilight had Mr. Cake (who held Mr. Snuggles sitting next to him) smearing foal food on Mr. Snuggles face as if he was trying to feed him. Rarity had Mrs. Cake who was the most calm of the four, she seemed tired as she lazily ate the foal food, as Rarity ( with some relief) just smiled at the little foal.

Fluttershy had Pumpkin Cake in her pink highchair babbling away, as Pinkie Pie was smiling and feeding Pound Cake, who was doing the same, as if the two were trying to tell them about their day. Pinkie giggled, "I've never seen them so excited before and that's saying something."

Fluttershy (with a lazy smile) placed a spoon of foal food in Pumpkin Cake's open mouth and cooed, "I bet they just love having their parents be foals forever."

Rarity cringed at the thought while placing a spoon of mush in Mrs. Cake's mouth [i]"Please, let's hope that's not the case. I don't know if I can handle looking after all four of them until they grow up."[/i]

Twilight giggled, "Come on Carrot Cake, you need num nums too." Mr. Cake looked at Twilight and opened his mouth. Twilight placed the spoon inside and even as he spat some of it out pouring over his little mouth, Twilight dawwed at him as she wiped him clean, [i]"He's a little monster, yet I can't help but melt over him." [/i]She then said to the girls, "Well I still think the spell was a success. Other than the Cakes being rambunctious foals, they don't seem to have any physical problems. They wet and messed themselves like normals foals would, and they've had no trouble keeping their food down."

Pinkie nodded as she wiped Pumpkin's mouth, "Everything went fine, it's getting late and soon they'll be asleep."

Rarity let out a small sigh of relief and whispered, "Thank Celestia." She continued to dip her spoon into the jar of foal food.

[hr]

Just then, the four friends heard a knock on the door. Twilight turned to Pinkie and asked, "Did you place the closed sign outside?"

Pinkie nodded and replied, "Yeah Mr. Cake even told every pony who came by yesterday that Sugarcube Corner was going to be closed today. Good thing too, taking care of four foals [i]and[/i] running Sugarcube Corner would've been impossible. She then bounced to the door and opened it outside stood Sweetie bell, Scootaloo and Applebloom.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders greeted in unison, "Hey, Pinkie Pie!"

"Hey you three, any luck finding the headless horse?!" Pinkie asked.

The crusaders all looked down and sighed together "No."

Scootaloo muttered, "We kept checking the spot where the old mare supposedly 'saw it' and we realized it was a just shadow from a lamp post,.

Apple Bloom (who was the most disheartened of the three) whined, "The worst part, is we looked for days."

Rarity eyed Pinkie and replied, "So that's why they were out late the last few nights."

Pinkie Pie just hoof bumped the three, as they friends squeezed past and gasped at seeing Mr. and Mrs. Cake in high chairs, being fed by Twilight and Rarity.

"Wow! Twilight did you do that?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

Twilight nodded as she placed another spoonful of foal food in Mr. Cake's open mouth and said with a bit of pride, "Yep, that's why we closed Sugarcube Corner."

Apple Bloom daawed at the two foals, Mr Cake was still rubbing a hoofful of green mush into the mouth of his bear and Mrs Cake who was playing with the foal food on her tray.

Scootaloo's eyes grew wide as she asked, "Can we help care for them, please?!"

Rarity smiled, "Well after we finish feeding and changing them, I [i]was[/i] going to dress them in the new line of foal clothes I made. Maybe you'd like to help me with that?"

Sweetie Belle muttered in replied, "You turned the Cake into foals and you didn't tell us?!"

Rarity tried not to glare at her sister [i]"I hope she doesn't want to pick a fight, I really hate arguing with her." [/i]she thought, before she took a deep breath and pleaded.[i] [/i]"Sweetie Bell, please, I didn't-"

Sweetie Belle interrupted, "You thought I was going to mess up! You still don't trust me, do you?"

Rarity rolled her eyes, [i]"Sweetie Belle, not now." [/i]she thought, but replied with, "No that's not it all. "

The other foals got a bit startled and started to cry from the commotion. Twilight sighed, "I think they're ready for a change." she spoke up. Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie proceeded to pick the foals up and carry them upstairs.

Rarity came up to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and she asked, "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo would you mind if I talked to Sweetie Belle, alone?"

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked at each other, then at Sweetie Belle, who sighed, "Go on you two, I'll catch up."

The two scrambled up the steps, while Rarity tried to control her temper "Sweetie Belle how many times do I have to remind you of manners?" she scolded. "You know better than to shout like that."

Sweetie Belle retorted, "Well I would act more like an adult if you trusted me and my friends more!"

Rarity sighed, "Darling, it's not that I don't trust you. If it was just foalsitting the twins, I would have asked you to come help. But I'm having trouble just helping to take care of four foals. Besides, I made a 'Pinkie Promise' to The Cakes that I would watch over them and keep them safe, not to mention keep this all to ourselves."

Sweetie Belle groaned, "You're going to make us leave, aren't you?"

"Oh no, of course not. Just as long as you understand that you're not to tell anypony about this," Rarity replied. "Now, do you still want to help me with The Cakes when they model their foal clothes?"

Sweetie Belle's face lit up, as she looked around Sugarcube Corner and said, "Well to show off your spring lineup we've got to make it look like a fashion show. We can move the tables and set up some blankets across these two high chairs here."

Rarity nodded and went to her saddlebag. She shifted through it and took out a giant camera, then she told Sweetie Belle, "I'm not much of photographer, so I would like it if you could get some pictures for me."

Sweetie Belle took the camera of her sister's hooves and jumped up and down shouting, "Thank you, Rarity! I take back all the mean things I said, you're the best sister ever!"

"Sweetie Belle, be gentle with it!" Rarity cautioned. "That cost a lot of bits!"

Sweetie Belle stopped jumping and blushed, "Sorry." she apologized.

[hr]

When Twilight Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy came down the steps, the saw the tables, and chairs all moved to the side of Sugarcube corner, across two wooden posts was a thick baby blue blanket and in the front was a small chalk board that read: "[i]The Cake's Fashion Show[/i]".

Scootaloo had Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake who were both giggling as Scootaloo glided down the stairs, buzzing her wings to occasionally hover for a brief second.

Fluttershy gasped, "Be careful, Scootaloo! You need to take extra care when handling babies!"

Scootaloo landed near the bottom and muttered, "Fine."

Applebloom bounced down the steps more carefully, holding Pumpkin and Pound Cake on her back. She cooed at the twins, "I bet you're snug with those cute diapers. You probably want to stay them in forever." The twins just babbled something, as they were given to Rarity.

"Okay Darlings let's get these foals dressed." Rarity smiled, as she gently lifted all four with her magic, over the other side of the blanket. She then took the foal clothes from her saddlebag and dressed the foals. She slipped a foal's sailor suit over Mr. Cake's head, and placed a white sailor hat with a blue ribbon tied on it around his neck. He giggled as she slipped his terry cloth from his waist and strapped a bright blue plastic diaper around his waist, then slipped blue foal booties onto his tiny hooves.

Next, Rarity went to Mrs. Cake, and slipped a pink petticoat around her head. The coat had a white frilly lace that went around the neck, and Rarity complimented it with pink foal booties and a pink foal bonnet with white frills on the end. Lastly, she slipped Mrs. Cake white terry cloth from her rump, pulled a pink frilly terry cloth under her rump, and carefully threaded her tail through the back end.

Rarity then turned her attention to the twins, starting with Pound Cake. She helped unstrap his terry cloth from his waist, and placed a yellow diaper with safety pins on the side on, decorating the front with cuddly duckies and rabbits. She then placed a yellow onesie over his head, then buttoned the flap around his crotch .

Rarity admired her work on him before moving on to Pumpkin Cake, she took off Pumpkin's white terry cloth and slipped a powder blue terry cloth with pink rattles decorating the front onto Rarity put a frilly light blue dress over Pumpkin's head, it puffed out near her diapered rump.

Rarity couldn't help but daw at the foals, now feeling and kicking their legs in their new diapers. She sighed and thought [i]"Why can't foals just be cute and cuddly all the time? Why do they always have to make messes and cause problems?"[/i]

[hr]

Mrs. Cake crawled in her petticoat, which gave her legs plenty of room to crawl, as did Mr. Cake's outfit.

But Mr. Cake was being pouty, he didn't like what he was wearing. "I be I wook wediculows." His wife giggled, touching the texture of her fluffy blue buttons and delight in the feel.

Then their children crawled up to them and Pound Cake giggled , "Dada ya wook silly."

Pumpkin bounced up and down and shouted, "Ya dada, ya woke wike a puffy cwowd."

Rarity then came over to the foals and cooed, "Ok darlings, let's go one at a time and show every pony how cute you are." Rarity opened the curtains a little, and Pumpkin and Pound crawled through, then they came down the make-shift walkway to see the smiling mares dawwing all at the same. time.

Pound babbled, "Hey Pumki, why te gwon ups act weird wehne we dwess up?"

Pumpkin giggled, "I don know, bu I be they wike it if we cwaled awound."

Rarity smiled as the two foals twirled around in their onesies, while Sweetie Belle made the camera snap a picture at the very sight.

The twins parents followed suit as Twilight and her friends nearly melted from the cuteness.. Mr. Cake tried to cover his diapered rump, but it made the cloth stretch over his blue plastic diaper, causing him to tumble backwards. Twilight helped him back up with her magic.

Pound and Pumpkin were too busy chewing on their new clothes to notice, but Mrs. Cake liked all the attention, as bounced happily in her dress, and got up and trotted around, waving her cushioned rump in the air, receiving claps from the ponies as Sweetie Belle made the camera flash.

The twins looked at the camera and gasped at the flashing. But Mr. Cake babbled, "Is cawed a camewa, and we can have picuwes of us togetha. Tat way we can wemember these moments."

Pumpkin looked confused and asked, "Wha's a pictuwa?"

Mrs. Cake jumped up and down as she answered "A picwa is a papa with uh us on it."

Pound babbled, "Wait, wike the ones upstaiws?"'

Mrs. Cake giggled as she was chewing on the neckpiece of the petticoat and asked, "Ya wike the ones upstaiws."

The twins got curious, so Pumpkin flew up to Sweetie Belle with her magic, and grabbed the camera out of Sweetie Bell's grasp, only for them both to fall towards the ground!

Twilight caught the camera and Pumpkin Cake in her magic, as Rarity sighed in relief.

[hr]

Twilight mumbled, "Okay, I think it's time for bed."

Sweetie Belle then eagerly shouted, "We can get them to bed for you!"

Apple Bloom nodded and asked, "Yeah can we?"

The three fillies gave the mares puppy dog eyes, as Pinkie laughed, "Why not?" she replied. "Come on."

Rarity sighed, "First, let me gather my foal clothes. I appreciate that they wore them for as long as they did." She took the clothes off with her magic and placed terry clothes on their rumps, then placed them onto Pinkie's back.

Pinkie then carefully trotted up the stairs, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders following her.

Twilight was a bit nervous and asked, "Uh, Pinkie, you sure this is a good idea? The foals have been troublesome all day."

Pinkie smiled, "You all deserve a break, I'm sure we can handle getting them to sleep." She continued the trek upstairs, as Twilight came back down and found Rarity placing her clothes in her saddlebag nicely folded, then she took the camera, and inspected it.

Twilight came to Rarity, who was taking the photos and dawing at them, "Hey come look at these." she encouraged. Fluttershy and Twilight came around her shoulder to see the developed photos of The Cakes as foals.

"So Rarity, want me to turn Sweetie Belle into a foal?" Twilight teased.

Rarity gasped, "Twilight, don't you dare!"

"Relax, I would [i]never[/i] do such a thing without your permission, I figured you'd say no." Twilight replied.

[hr]

Upstairs, Pinkie and The Crusaders were placing the four foals in their crib and placing pacifiers in their mouths.

Apple Bloom was studying them and whispered to Pinkie, "They're so small, how can they cause so much trouble?

Pinkie grinned, "They may be small but foals don't know much and usually find themselves in all sorts of trouble as a result. Trust me, I speak from experience."

Sweetie Belle slipped Mr. Snuggles into Mr. Cake's hooves, who hugged it tightly as he wrapped himself around the stuffed bear. Sweetie Belle daawed, "They're, so cute."

Pinkie giggled, "I wonder, if we turned Big Mac into a foal, would he act the same way with Smarty Pants?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle laughed, thinking it was a joke.

Apple Bloom paused and looked at Pinkie with an eyebrow raised. "What was that you were sayin' about my brother?" she asked.

"Just that I think he'd look cute as a baby, cuddling up with Smarty Pants," Pinkie replied. "It'd just be for 24 hours, like with The Cakes."

Seeing the foals just babbling under their pacifiers, Apple Bloom asked, "What if we could care for the twins for a day?"

Scootaloo jumped up and down, "Yeah, Pinkie can we take care of the twins for one day? Please? I'm actually surprised we never tried to babysit them when we were searching for our cutie marks."

Pinkie thought, [i]"You three have no idea what you're asking for. I learned the hard way how much responsibility babies require." [/i]But she replied, "Sure, but me or the Cakes will have to supervise. That way we can step in if things go wrong, and trust me, things [i]will[/i] go wrong the first time."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both shouted in glee, "Okay!."

"We don't need supervision." Sweetie Belle grumbled, but no one heard but her.

[hr]

Mr. Cake was hugging Mr. Snuggles as he cooed, "Ya wike ya foo, I hope ya had enough."

Mrs. Cake giggled, "Honey Mw. Snugges isn't weal."

Mr. Cake felt offended, "Yeah he is, he's my bwest fwiend."

Pound and Pumpkin Cake starred at the three fillies in confusion. Pound Cake asked, "Mama, Dada, who awe they?"

Mr. Cake looked up at there fillies who were now talking amongst themselves and babbled, "Well the owange filly is Scootawoo, the whi one is Sweetie Beww, and the yewwow one is Abwe Bwoom."

Pound Cake asked in confusion, "Bu, why they putting us to sweep?"

Mr. Cake shrugged, "I don know? Bu we can twust them they fwiends of Pinkie's."

Mrs. Cake nodded in agreement and added, "Awso, they wike helpin otha ponies."

Pound Cake whined, "I don cawe, I'm not tiwed yet."

Pumpkin giggled, "Yeah wet's pway 'catch us Pinkie' with them! Wet's see how good [i]they[/i] awe."

Mr. Cake giggled, "Yeah, wet's pway! The wast time was so much fun!"

Therefore, the game started out with Pumpkin unlatching the hooks on the crib and the four foals scrambled out of the crib and into the hall as Pinkie groaned, "Not again!"

The Crusaders tried to get The Cakes, but the foals shut the door on them, and they giggled happily as the continued to crawl away, leaving Pinkie behind!

They came into the Cakes bedroom, and trotted into the bathroom. Mr. Cake giggled, "How wong do ya tink until they find us?"

Mrs. Cake giggled in reply, "Who knows, maybe we can have a date whiwe they gone?"

"Sounds goo, what do ya tink Pound and Pumpkin? Mr. Cake asked.

The twins didn't answer, something else had their attention. Having finally learned about the great white bowl thing called "the towiet", they were most curious about how such a thing worked. Their parents explanations didn't do much for them, but they also had no intention of taking off their diapers to see if their parents were right about what it did.

[hr]

"Mommy, Daddy, whewe does the watew go when ta big potty makes that woud noise?" Pound Cake asked, eying the water and the small hole at the bottom of the bowl.

"Down the dwain, awong with whatevew's in the boww," Mrs. Cake replied. "Whewe you's tinking of twying to use it fow the fwist time?"

"Nah, we not weady to give up ouw diapees," Pumpkin Cake declared. "We just cuwious how da big potty you caww a towiet wowks. When the watew goes down the dwain, whewe does it go fwom thewe?"

"The pipes, and eventuwway, to the sewews." Mr. Cake explained.

"So ten, how does it wowk? Pound Cake asked his parents.

"See tat silvwy object off to youw wiwght?" Mr. Cake asked, to which the twins nodded. "Tat's the handew that makes the big potty fwush. You just have to fowce it down."

"Wowks wike a big tub to me," Pumpkin Cake commented. "You suwe it just fow doing what you do in diapees? Sounds wike a waste if you ask me," Then Pumpkin Cake got an idea. "Can we see the sewews?"

"What?!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake asked, shocked at such a question.

"The way you dewscibe evewting, it sounds wike a fun watew swide!" Pound Cake exclaimed. "We want ta go on it, but onwy if you go wit us!"

"[i]Our children want to flush themselves down the toilet, and take us with them?![/i]" Mr. and Mrs. Cake thought nervously. "[i]We've got to talk them out of it![/i]"

But just then there came the sound of hoofsteps, Pinkie and The Crusaders were drawing close.

"Thewe's no time, we gotta go now!" Pound Cake protested, grabbing his parents. "Pumpkin, you figwue out how to push the handew down, then jump in the boww!" And before Mr. and Mrs. Cake could get a word in, Pound Cake was already lifting them up and flying into the toilet bowl. They all landed with a splash, while Pumpkin Cake had levitated herself onto the seat, and was struggling to surround the handle with her magic.

"[i]Please, hurry Pinkie![/i]" Mr. Cake mentally pleaded.

However, just seconds after hoping for that, Mr. Cake and his wife heard Pumpkin Cake eagerly claim. "I got it!" Right before the toilet let out a tremendous roar (no wonder it was so scary to foals)! Pumpkin jumped down into the bowl, as the water began to spin around with all four foals inside it.

"Wee!" Pound and Pumpkin cheered, as the water spun faster and faster.

"Oh boy." Mr. and Mrs. Cake said at the same time, holding each other tight for comfort!

[hr]

Sweetie Belle dashed into the bathroom, just in time to see the faint trace of Mr. and Mrs. Cake's hair disappear down the drain. "Pinkie, I think I messed up." she said nervously, as she eyed the empty toilet bowl as it refilled with no trace of the foals.


	5. Chapter 5

[center]Chapter 5[/center]

[center]"An Interesting Night."[/center]

"Dada, watch thi!" Pound Cake called, as he flew into the air a bit and landed himself into the river of filth. The four foals were now in the stream of sewers connected throughout the town, and they were playing in the mess as if it was a swimming pool.

Mrs. Cake and Mr. Cake (after overcoming their shock at getting flushed) were giggling and splashing the brown water screaming in glee.

Pumpkin Cake was levitating the dirty water and throwing it all over the dark sewer walls. The place was illuminated by a grate above with the light of the moon shining down.

The foals thought they were alone, and at first they were. But before long, somepony would find them.

Big Macintosh was trotting down the road of Ponyville after a long day of plowing ,with the moon glowing down on him. He sighed as he looked up and wondered,[i] "I wonder where Fluttershy was tonight? It's strange for her to be away from her cottage this late at night. She didn't leave a note or anything, and none of her animal friends seemed to understand what I was talking about." [/i]He then heard the sound of giggling foals beneath him, which was odd since he was standing over a grate and shouldn't have heard laughing as if foals were playing.

Big Macintosh took the cover off with his strength and saw four foals. They were playing in the mucky water in the sewers, clearly unconcerned about where they were. Two of them seemed recognizable, but the other two seemed really weird. But he couldn't worry about that now, horrified he shouted, "Wait there little uns, I'm comin' to save you!"

Big Mac quickly bucked the grate beneath him, it came down with a crash him falling right along with it, and causing a wave of filth to cover the foals, making them squeal! He got up as they all laughed as he was now covered in the filth. The smell was so bad it made his face turn a sick green and the foals just laughed. He cringed as he stepped through the muck, not even cleaning the pig pens was as disgusting as this, but somehow he managed. He quickly grabbed the squirming foals and placed them on his back as they started to cry releasing the fun was over.

Then Big Mac realized something that he hadn't thought of in his haste to retrieve the foals, [i]"How do I get back up?!" [/i]And now that he had a good look at the foals, why did two of them look like Mr. and Mrs. Cake? Something was not right!

[hr]

Back at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight was hyperventilating. "The foals are missing, the foals are missing, the foals are missing!"

Rarity was waving a hoof in Twilight's face in a vain attempt to calm her down, "Darling, are you okay?" she asked.

Twilight smiled with a bit of crazed expression, "I'm fine just fine, if you overlook the fact that I'll be sent back to Magic Kindergarten, or imprisoned for negligence for ten or twenty years. I mean, it's only two toddlers and their foalified parents I let this happen to!"

Pinkie shouted, "They're not gone forever! They just went down the toilet, they should be alright as long as they can keep their heads above the water."

Rarity sighed as she slapped Twilight across the face Twilight shook her head and said,

' Thanks, Rarity, I needed that."

"It's okay, Twilight, now we need a plan to find the foals, fast!" Rarity declared. "We know they got flushed, we just need to figure out where in the sewer they are, and how to get them out!"

As Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity were talking (as well as Fluttershy) Sweetie Belle was in the back of Sugarcube Corner crying, "It's all my fault, I let them go down the drain! I should've stopped them!"

Scootaloo whispered, "It's not your fault. We all agreed to watch them, and we all failed together when they got flushed."

Applebloom shouted, "Yeah, it's like that one story, The Three Muskamares: All for one and one for all! Now, while the older ponies are talking let's go find them foals! This was our mistake, and we owe to the grownups to fix it!"

The Crusaders went galloping off, but as Rarity looked their way she shouted, "Hey, where do you three think you're going!"

Sweetie Belle shouted, "We're not going to find the foals sitting here! We're going to find them, no matter what!" And she continued out the door!

Rarity was going to go after her sister, when Twilight replied, "Rarity wait! Your sister is right we need every pony to help us find The Cakes. We'll start by searching every square inch of the sewers."

Rarity's face grew green, "The sewers. Oh, how horrible! You know what goes down there!"

"But we have to find the foals!" Fluttershy said with determination. "There's no telling how far they've gone since the flushing!

Pinkie shouted, "Alright, then let's go!"

All started to gallop away as Rarity thought[i] "The sewers, of all places why the sewers?!"[/i]

[hr]

Meanwhile, down in the sewers, Big Mac was drudging through the muck back and forth with his face still green. The foals still crying on his back. [i]"I wanted to see Fluttershy, then snuggle with Smarty Pants. How the buck did I end up here?"[/i] he thought.

"Big Mac, is that you?" Fluttershy called, standing over the open grate.

Big Mac stood there quivering, "Eyyup." Was all he could bring himself to say.

"Don't worry, I've brought help!" Fluttershy shouted back "Just try to stay where you are now!

Big Mac nodded, even though he thought [i]"Me, stuck in the sewers with four crying foals. She probably sees me as an idiot." [/i]He sighed and waited patiently, then he heard Twilight's voice.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're all okay," Twilight said with relief, upon seeing the foals clinging to Big Mac. Then to Big Mac she asked "Can you hold onto the foals for a little longer?!"

Big Mac nodded his head, "Eyyup."

Twilight shouted, "Don't worry I'll get you all out of there! Just hold on!" Her horn glowed brightly, and with a lot of straining and groaning, she levitated big mac and the foals out of the sewers. The gunk that now covered them had a stench that started to flow through the air, and as they did Pinkie and Rarity (who were nearby) all held their noses.

Even Twilight gagged, "We need to give all five of you a bath. The foals especially so they don't get sick."

Pinkie shook her head while holding her mouth, "If we take them back to Sugarcube Corner they'll stink up the place. Not to mention the fact that the bathtub will need to be cleaned out afterward!"

Fluttershy turned her head to a fountain and asked, "Well nopony is around, why not bathe them there?"

Twilight looked at the fountain, "Well…I guess. Hold on, I once taught myself a spell that could shut off faucets. I think I can apply it to the fountain temporarily." With some assistance from Rarity, Twilight shut the fountain's pouring mouth of and settled the four foals into the water. Big Macintosh reluctantly joined them, relieved that the fountain water wasn't very deep.

Rarity nervously spoke up, "Um, they're going to need soap and shampoo to get that smell out. And we're going to need gloves after where they've been." She quickly fled the scene as Pinkie laughed, then gagged. The smell was still potent.

Fluttershy blushed, seeing Big Mac, dripping in filth, now lying in the water with the foals, who were playing in the water.

The foals crawled around and splashed the water at Big Mac. Big mac chuckled and tried to splash them back. Then Pumpkin Cake summoned a huge wave to hit Big Mac, causing him to fall backwards. Then the foals all crawled on him and he laughed out loud, as they started to poke and prod his body with their hooves.

[hr]

Pound Cake was tickling Big Mac with his wings as he giggled, "Who is thi funny ponie?"

Mr. Cake was touching big mac's huge hooves and cooed, "He's bi mac and he's jus a bi foal!"

Pumpkin giggled, "Ya he pway wike us he's so cool." They crawled onto his stomach and squealed as his chest went up and down.

Mrs. Cake was interested in Big Mac's face as she crawled onto his nostrils (with the filth still all over her) making Big Mac's face go back to being green and causing him to gag. He suddenly dropped Mrs. Cake in the water, and she began to cry, "Bi Mac dwopped me."

Mr. Cake came up to her and giggled, "Cause ya stinky."

Mrs. Cake glared at her husband "Well I wouln't be if ya did n had us pway 'Cath us Pinkie with the CMC, and wet us get fwushed down the dwain!"

Mr. Cake crossed his forehooves and babbled, "Weww I wnaw'd to pway, whats wong with tha? Besides, dun act wike you knew the twins would twy to fush themseweves and us wit them. At weast now they wun do it again."

"They bettew not, but I tink we bettew cwose the bathwooms when we get back to nowmaw, just to be safe," Mrs. Cake replied. "We jus wucky Bi Mac came by and found us. The whowe being fwushed ting has been the wost pawt of an othewise gweat day."

"Is ouw faut, Daddy and Mommy, we just got cuwious about the towiet aftew you showed us what it did," Pound Cake apologized. "We did n know fwushing owuseweves woud make us aww stinky."

"We pwomise not to touch the big potty tiw we owd enough to use it, bu maybe oue diapess contents can be fwushed down ut fwon now on?" Pumpkin Cake asked. "We stwiww wanna stay in ouw diapees, but ta big potty dun wook so bowing anymow and maybe we eventuwway get used to scawy noise?"

"We see when we go back to being abwe to using it," Mr. Cake replied. "Just pwomise us you wun evew fwush yousewves or anypony ewse evew again."

"We pwomsie." The twins agreed.

Just then, Rarity came back with a basket full of soaps and shampoos. She then poured some of the bottles of fruity soap potions into the fountain, causing it to froth with pink bubbles.

The foals, now seeing the pink bubble,s climbed off Big Macintosh and began swimming in the suds, laughing and giggling. Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were now grabbing the foals and scrubbing them down with scrub brushes. It was a very difficult task that took a lot of scrubbing, but eventually the four foals stopped smelling so badly.

Big Mac smiled, before Fluttershy came up to him and whispered, "Um… would you mind if I... cleaned you? I mean, not that I'd mind if you didn't, I just thought I'd offer."

Big Mac smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry, I can clean myself."

Fluttershy whispered, "Okay."

On seeing Fluttershy trot away, Big Mac couldn't help but feel guilty a bit. He groaned and thought, [i]"What am I, doing it's just a bath? It's like she's going to see anything she hasn't seen before, besides I already kind of cleaned the 'personal areas'.[/i]" "Um… wait," he called out. Fluttershy turned back around and smiled, as he nervously blushed, "You can clean me if ya want."

Fluttershy smiled, and motherly cooed "Okay, 'Big Mac', hold still and let Mommy clean you up." With a scrub brush, she started to scrub the filth from his coat and flowing mane in the back, all but covering him with soap suds.

Big Mac started to chuckle again, as Fluttershy started to scrub deep.

The foals looked up at the stallion, and Pumpkin Cake asked, "Is Bi Ma a fowl?"

Mr. Cake giggled "Na he adwlt wike us, bu I hewa he sometimes secwetly acts wike a fowl. I tink they caww that Aduwt Foaw or someting."

Pound Cake eagerly shouted, "I wanwa pway with Bi Ma as a fowl, tat would be som much fun."

Pumpkin Cake laughed and shouted, "Ya dada, we wawna pway with Bi Ma. But as an actuwaw foaw not a big foaw."

"Weww, some adut foaws dun use the big potty, and go poopies and pee in diapees. But we see wa Twilight can do," Mr. Cake promised, he then turned to Twilight, who was now finishing scrubbing the filth that splattered on her. Pointing to Big Mac, Mr Cake babbled, "Twiwight, can ya tuwn Bi Mac imto a fowl? We wana pway with him, bu not as a big fow wike he sometimes acts.."

At first Twilight didn't understand what Mr. Cake was trying to tell her, but as he kept pointing at Big Macintosh she quickly realized what he was trying to say. "We'll see." she told him, patting him lovingly on the head.

"It wouwd be nice if ouw babies got to pway with mowe foaws besides us." Mrs. Cake sighed, regretting that she and her husband would turn back to regular adults in the morning. Part of her missed being a foal and not having any responsibilities, even though she knew somepony had to keep running Sugarcube Corner, and it was selfish of her and her husband to stay foals forever.

[hr]

Fluttershy was now using her hooves to clean Big Mac's back, as she was washing out the soap and the last of the filth she whispered, "Um…Big Mac, I need to apologize."

"About what?" Big Mac asked.

Fluttershy whispered, "Um…well….I told my friends about how you like to sleep with Smarty Pants."

"Wha…why?" Big Mac blushed, hoping she hadn't blabbed much else. He'd only confided in The Cakes and Fluttershy about sleeping with the doll, and they were likewise the only ponies who learned of how that had led to his interest in being an adult foal (which he still kept secret from his family, though he suspected Granny Smith at least might know).

Fluttershy whispered again, "I'm…I'm sorry, we were talking about turning The Cakes into foals and it just slipped out. I'm sorry."

Big Mac sighed, "It's fine, I ain't mad at you."

Fluttershy smiled and continued to wash Big Mac's back, as she did so she told "My friends aren't angry or disappointed that you sleep with a doll. Actually, remember what you told me about how you wish to be a colt again? Well Twilight's age spell worked for the Cakes and at least for me it's been an enjoyable day, at least until the whole flushing thing happened."

Big Mac's eyes grew wide, "Wait …What are you sayin'?" he asked.

Fluttershy replied, "Um…well…I really would like you to be a foal for a day too. It could just be between the two of us if you like, you being the foal and I being your mother. You don't even have to be a foal, you could be a little colt if that's what you want."

Big Mac blushed as Fluttershy laid him down into the water and started to scrub his under belly. Chuckling, he asked, "So when do you want to do the spell? And a foal's fine, I already sometimes act like one, might as well look the part."

Fluttershy was now cleaning out Big Mac hooves, as she asked "You really wouldn't mind being a foal again?"

Big Mac looked at Fluttershy and happily told, "It would be a dream come true. When Ma and Pa passed away shortly after Apple Bloom was born, I had to grow up faster than I would've liked."

Fluttershy smiled at the thought of Big Mac turning into a foal for a day and cooed, "Let's discuss it later, and thank you."

Big Mac was going to reply but Fluttershy poured more water over him water. Then she saw Rarity and Pinkie were picking up the four foals, who were now scrubbed cleaned.

Twilight came up to Fluttershy and teased, "Is our big foal all cleaned?"

Big Mac tried not to blush, as Fluttershy helped him up and replied, "Yeah, he's clean as a whistle."

Twilight then turned to Big Mac, "So uh, Big Mac, I want to thank you again for diving in to rescue the foals. That was a very brave thing to, even if you ended up getting stinky yourself"

"No problem, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Nopony should ever have to go down into that place." Big Mac nodded in reply.

Twilight then asked, "Well seeing as the rest of the girls don't mind why don't you stop by Sugarcube Corner before setting off for home?"

As he climbed out of the fountain, Big Mac looked at the young princess and asked, "What do you mean?"

Twilight used her magic to restart the flow from the fountain, and was magically removing the suds and filth from the clean water. "I'll tell you on the way back." she answered.

[hr]

The girls came back to Sugarcube Corner, relieved that they had managed to find the foals and get them cleaned up.

As Fluttershy went up the stairs with the foals, Rarity sighed, "Hopefully we won't have to do that ever again. It's a good thing Big Mac showed up when he did."

Twilight had a towel wrapped around Big Mac, who sat in one of the chairs, shivering a bit.

All of a sudden, Sweetie Belle and her friends burst into Sugarcube Corner, clearly exhausted!

"Big Mac, what are you doin' here?" Apple Bloom asked, surprised to see her big brother at Sugarcube Corner.

Big Mac grinned, "I could ask you the same thin'. Granny Smith was gettin' mighty worried and I went to go look for ya. It ain't good to be out so late at night all the time."

Apple Bloom replied, "Well my friends and I only came back for some water. But I can't go back yet I gotta help find some lost foals that got flushed!"

"We already found them in the sewers, quite dirty I might add," Rarity groaned. "They discovered quite the interesting smell."

Twilight whispered something in Rarity's ear. Rarity turned her head, still a bit angry, as Twilight approached the trio fillies and said kindly, "Thanks for the help, but you three should get going home it's really late. And don't beat yourself up too badly, Sweetie Belle, it could've happened to anypony. Just be prepared for next time."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, still sad at her failure in looking after the twins and their foalified parents. "I just wish I hadn't let them get flushed," she said glumly. "I don't think I'll ever be trusted to look after foals after this slip up."

"Hey, it could've been worse, like the first time I tried foalsitting somepony," Scootaloo replied, cringing at the painful memories. "So many diapers! I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"Wait shouldn't you be goin' back to the farm too?" Apple Bloom asked her brother.

Big Mac was going to reply, but Twilight spoke up first, "He's going to stay and help watch the foals, just tell Applejack and Granny Smith he's at Sugarcube Corner, and will be staying for the night."

"Wait, is that true?" Apple Bloom asked.

Big Mac nodded and replied, "Eyyup."

"Alright Big Mac, but watch them troublemakers close!" Apple Bloom vowed.

The Crusaders turned around and started to leave the shop, each of them preparing to go their separate ways.

"Sorry sis. Guess I really screwed up, huh?" Sweetie Belle said glumly

Rarity hugged her little sister, "It's fine, darling. You did alright for your first attempt. I once accidentally flushed you while trying to clean you off with the toilet water. It gave me quite the fright, and I thought for sure Mother and Father would hate me forever because of it!"

"I don't remember that happening to me." Sweetie Belle replied.

"You weren't much older than the twins are now when it happened," Rarity admitted. "After that, I made sure to learn all the information I could about what to do and what not to do with foals, so that mistake wouldn't happen again," She then held out the big basket full of her left over shampoo." "Can you bring this back to the boutique on your way home?"

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Sure thing, sis. Thanks for cheering me up." She then galloped off with her friends.

With Sugarcube Corner now a bit less crowded, Twilight went up to Big Mac and explained "Look, we're all exhausted after what happened and the foals are still kind of riled up, and they really seem to like you. So, would you mind spending some time with them? I need to rest before I ever attempt that regression spell again."

Big Mac smiled and said, "Sure I'll play with them a bit,"

Pinkie bounced up to Big Mac shouting "Thank you! It'll mean so much to the twins!"

Big Mac just whispered, "Eyyup." and climbed the stairs.

[hr]

Fluttershy gently placed the foals in their playroom.

As they were already busy amongst themselves, playing with their toys, Mr. Cake sighed, "to ba by tomorrow ya mom and I wiww be big ponies again."

Pound Cake shook his head, "Na, we wan ya to be foals foreva!"

Pumpkin Cake got sad too, "Yeha, we du wan ya ta gwow up! It been fun pwaying with you!" They came over to their parents hugging them and crying.

Fluttershy was shocked and tried to calm them down, "It's okay little ones, don't cry." But they just bawled louder, as Mr. and Mrs. Cake joined in the crying.

Just then Big Mac came in and the foals turned their gaze to him. He smiled, crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue!

The foals giggled as Pound Cake shouted, "It's the big fowl!"

Big Mac then crossed over to the foals location and plopped down with them.

They all giggled as Pound Cake babbled, "He wants to bwil bwocks." Pound Cake put a block in his mouth, as the other foals started to collect blocks and dump them into Big Mac's lap.

Big Mac then started to carefully construct a tower and the foals looked in amazement, as he used every block to build the tower. All the while Fluttershy just watched Big Mac with a smile.

Pumpkin Cake cooed, "Dada why ya and Mama nevea bwil d bwcoks wike that?"

Mr. Cake laughed, "I not a weal fow,l I a big poni," feeling guilty he added. "Bu alwight when I gwow up, I pwoimce I'll pway woth you two mowe."

"And so do I. We weawwy shouda been pwaying with ouw childwen mowe often than Pinkie Pie." Mrs. Cake promised.

The twins both shouted in glee as Pound Cake asked, "Well when ya gwow up again, ask Twiwlight if she ca tuwn Bi Mac into a fowl fow a day. He;s weawwy coow as a adwlt, but he'ww be a wot cower if he's a fowl."

Pumpkin Cake squealed in laughter as Big Macintosh started to tickle her and blow raspberries, making her squeal with delight. The foals got in line as he blew raspberries into each of their stomachs, soon he was blowing raspberries over and over,until he was gasping and out of breathe.

Then Mr. Cake shouted, "The bi fowl is weak, get him!" They all clambered onto Big Mac, and lie before began crawling over his body. Poking and prodding him, as he made an exaggerated groan. The foals giggled, and he let his face fall to the ground with his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

The foals gasped, before Big Mac woke and made another silly face! The foals squealed in laughter, rolling over his big belly.

Big Mac then cooed, "Alright you four, time for bed."

The twins looked at their parents and started to tear up a bit, "No! We still dun wan ya to tuwn big!"

"Bu somepony needs to make suwe Sugawcube Cowner stays open, so we have a woof ovew ouw heads, and food on the tabe." Mrs. Cake replied.

Fluttershy quickly helped place the twins in their crib, and Big Mac took the Cakes to the master bed, pulling their two small foal blankets over them. "Oh, uh, I forgot." Fluttershy blushed, coming into the master bedroom, revealing that her breasts were really full from the pills. Big Mac looked up at Fluttershy's face instead, as she blushed at his modesty. She then snuggled between the foals and allowed the two to latch onto her nipples.

As the Cakes started to suckle, and Big Mac was about to close the door Fluttershy whispered, "Big Mac, thank you for all your help today."

Big Mac just nodded modestly and with a simple "Eyyup." he just closed the door and slowly went back downstairs. Tonight had a very unexpected night, but it was one he wouldn't trade for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

[center]Chapter six[/center]

[center]"Who's Worried?"[/center]

Big Mac came trotting down the stairs to see Twilight and Rarity, who were talking softly .Pinkie was giggling along with them as they all turned to Big Mac and he nervously replied, "Um all the foals are asleep."

Twilight nodded as she now had a scroll on the table. "Have a seat, Big Mac." she instructed.

Big Mac gulped seeing everypony smiling at him, Reluctantly he asked, "Uh? What's goin' on?"

Rarity smiled, "Darling, read the note that Twilight got. I think you'll understand."

Very reluctantly, Big Mac grabbed the scroll and examined it. It read as follows

[i]To Twilight, my dear student:

I have been very pleased to hear about your success in the complicated age spell and that the Cakes are doing fine. Once the spell is complete and you have assured me that they have turned back to adults, I will officially allow you to continue the study of age spells for different ages and for different amounts of times. I would love to hear the results of each transformation and what the pony experiences. But please make sure you run it by them first.

Sincerely yours,

Princess Celestia[/i]

Big Mac placed the scroll down and asked, "Um I'm goin' to take a guess, you want to turn me into a foal?"

Pinkie laughed, "How did you know?"

"Guess I just knew from the expressions on your faces," Big Mac replied. "I just wanna say, I'll do it. Look, I don't know if Fluttershy told you, but she and I, we talked about it and I agreed. Also, if we do this, I would like it to be longer than just a day."

Twilight's eyes widened "Um…how old do you want to be, and how long do you want to be a foal?"

Big Mac chuckled, "I think a year old will be fine, and for at least a week. That's not askin' too much, right?"

Twilight was a bit stunned, "A week? Are you absolutely sure?"

Big Mac nodded, "Fluttershy and I would love to get a good experience out of it. And I know she'll make a great mother, she'll make sure I don't end up doin' somethin' foolish."

Rarity blushed and had to look down, while Pinkie daawed, "Oh Big Mac you're already a great big foal. I think the twins will love having you as a playmate, especially if you bring Smarty Pants with you."

"Of course I'll bring Smarty Pants along, I can't sleep without her." Big Mac smiled.

Twilight still exhausted from how much trouble The Cakes were nervously replied, "Um Big Mac I would love to turn you into a foal, but for a week would be very difficult. Just perfecting the spell for twenty four hours took a lot out of me."

"It's fine if you can't do it, just a day is fine," Big Mac told Twilight. "I can always come over to Fluttershy's if I wanna act like an adult foal."

Seeing the disappointment in Big Mac eyes, Twilight reluctantly replied, "Fine, I'll try to see if I can increase the time limit on the spell to last a full week. But I'm going to need more time for research."

Big Mac's ears perked up , "Thank you, Twilight! And don't worry, I can wait as long as I have to be a foal again! I'm just glad I'll get the chance to relive a less stressful time of my life."

"No problem." Twilight nodded, but her mind she was thinking. [i]"I really hope I can pull it off right. The last thing I need is to mess up, and leave somepony stuck as a foal."[/i]

[hr]

Fluttershy woke the next morning to see that the very ponies that had been foals sucking on her teets, were now back to being fully grown adults. The spell cast on The Cakes had worn off.

Mrs. Cake looking at her adult body and sighed, "I already missing being a foal, I sure hope we can sweet talk Twilight into doing it again sometime."

Mr. Cake shook his head, remembering how much trouble he'd caused as a foal. "[i]I would rather not do that again. At least, not for the near future." But all the same, he put a hoof around his wife and smiled as he told her, "Maybe when the twins are old enough for potty training we can do it again, so they'll have some ponies who can lead by example."[/i]

Fluttershy was relieved to see that The Cakes were normal again, but she also looked a bit sad. "Fluttershy, we're not angry that you breast fed us multiple times," Mrs. Cake told her. "In fact, I quite enjoyed it."

Blushing fiercely, Mr. Cake nodded "Yeah, it was okay. Probably the best part about being a foal, it certainly beats using diapers and getting flushed."

Fluttershy smiled, "Thank you, I'm glad you both you enjoyed it. If you become foals again and want me to breast feed you, I'll do it. And don't feel too bad about the diapers, you two weren't that stinky."

Just then, Pinkie burst in, and upon seeing The Cakes as adults she shouted joyfully, "Oh thank Celestia! I had a dream where you two stayed as foals forever! It was great to be able to take care of you guys for a day, but four foals was definitely a hoofful!" She hugged thme both, as they laughed and hugged her back.

Mrs Cake giggled, "Were we misbehaving foals?"

Pinkie glared at Mr. Cake, "I think misbehaving is a understatement. You weren't kidding when you said you were trouble as a foal."

Mr. Cake gulped as he started to sweat, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for any of that to happen. I guess my foalish instinicts just took over."

But Pinkie smiled and hugged Mr. Cake, "Oh, I'm joking. You were no more of a hoofful than the twins were on any average day, and I think they really loved getting to interact with their parents as foals."

"

It was then that Twilight and Rarity came in the room, both smiling with relief.

Twilight galloped over and inspected The Cakes with careful scrutiny. "Do you feel anything wrong? Any aches or pains? Do you seem to have forgotten anything?"

Mr. Cake shook his head and gagged, "No, everything's back to normal." as she opened his mouth and looked at his teeth. They were just as they had been yesterday morning, before he was regressed.

Mrs. Cake looked at herself and then replied, "Nope, I'm fine and I remember everything. Including some things I don't think I'll ever be allowed to forget."

Rarity was still weary, "You sure nothing is wrong? No lingering foalish behaviour?"

Mr. Cake looked up and replied, "I know, I was a hooful and I deeply apologize. Especially when we joined our children in a game that lead to us getting flushed down the toilet. I can't imagine how much we must have made you worry."

Twilight sighed, "It's fine, I was really in over my head with four foals and it's me who should apologize for putting you and your children in danger. You were lucky Big Mac found you when he did."

Mrs. Cake hugged Twilight and cooed, "Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known what would happen. We should've anticipated such a problem. Thank you for giving us such a wonderful day in spite of that little 'mishap'."

[hr]

"So, what did the twins say?!" Pinkie asked. "Did you learn anything new?"

Mr. Cake looked at his wife and replied, "Um they talked about everything from a foalish perspective."

Mrs. Cake nodded, "They were very curious about everything, especially about the toilet as we learned the hard way. I don't think they'll try it again though."

Twilight sighed, "So they really don't know much?"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake both shook their heads, "Not really, but they do love all of you, especially Big Macintosh." Mrs. Cake declared.

"Where is he by the way?" Mr. Cake asked.

As if to answer the question, Big Mac came trotting in with drooping eyelids. Mr. and Mrs. Cake immediately hugged him.

"Thank you for saving us and our children from the sewers." Mrs. Cake said sincerely.

Big Mac modestly bowed his head, "Eyyup." he replied.

"Um, Big Mac? I promised our foals that we would ask if you could turn to a foal," Mr. Cake spoke up. "So that way they could play with you, not as an adult foal but an actual foal."

Big Mac was too embarrassed to speak, so Twilight replied, "He already agreed, we talked to him about it last night."

Fluttershy smiled warmly "Oh Big Mac, thank you SO much!" she eagerly exclaimed. Big Mac bowed his head to Fluttershy, and she just smiled at him.

"Alright, and what about the twins?" Mr. Cake asked, as he quickly changed the subject "They're not sick, right?"

"They're fine," Twilight reassured him. "I performed some low key spells on them last night just to make sure. They were a bit shaken up by the experience, but they'll be okay."

Mr. Cake sighed in relief, then gulped, "Um, in your report, are you going to write about us getting flushed into the sewers?" he asked Twilight.

Twilight blushed, "Yeah, I promised Celestia to be truthful, but it won't go public. Only Celestia will read that version, and the only parts that will get published will be about the spell itself. It won't mention anything about the ponies it was cast on."

Mrs. Cake was relieved to hear such a thing, then she noticed the sun was starting to rise. "The shop still needs to be run, can we do the interviews later?" she asked Twilight

Twilight smiled, "Sure, besides I have to start reaching a spell for our next little adventure."

[hr]

Before long, things were back to normal for all involved. Mrs. Cake was serving the patrons at the reopened Sugarcube corner. As she looked around she suddenly heard giggling. She turned around as her husband came down with their laughing twins on his back.

What surprised her though, was that Pound Cake was holding Mr. Snuggles."Mrs. Cake smiled at the scene, although she was curious why her husband had given up his childhood snuggle buddy.

Mr. Cake bowed and apologized, "Sorry, for disturbing your meals, they just woke up." he told the patrons, but they didn't mind and just returned to their meals. This was hardly the first time many of them had seen the foals, they were often a regular presence at Sugarcube Corner.

Mrs. Cake helped her husband put the twins in their high chairs, then she cooed, "I'll feed them. Can you get Nurse Redheart her plate of waffles?"

Mr. Cake nodded and replied, "No problem."

Pinkie was as bouncy as usual when she came in. And when she saw what Mrs. Cake had she seen, she whispered to Mrs. Cake, "So you finally gave up Mr. Snuggles?"

Mr. Cake blushed. "Not so loud!" he demanded.

Pinkie giggled, "Don't worry, we're too far away for them to hear us." "

Mr. Cake smiled and then whispered, "I figured I could give my old friend a good home with my children, plus I can speak to them through him like my parents did with me when I got Mr. Snuggles," then he hung his head and apologized. "Look I'm really sorry about yesterday, even leaving out the whole being flushed thing, and to be honest that was entirely my fault."

Pinkie groaned and hugged Mr. Cake as she whispered, "You know, you were a monster as a foal, but we went through with it anyways and we all came out fine, so stop apologizing. Everypony was a baby at some point, and many of them were probably far from well behaved."

Mr. Cake smiled, "I wish everypony was as understanding as you." he told Pinkie.

Pinkie ruffled Mr. Cake's mane and then playfully cooed, "Think nothing of it. Now go run the shop like a good little colt." Mr. Cake laughed as he went up to the counter. Pinkie smiled at him and thought "[i]He seems to be less nervous about everything than he was before. Maybe this whole experience was good for him, now that he remembers what it was like to be a foal?"

[/i]

[hr]

Mr. Cake was serving Nurse Redheart a plate of waffles with a cup of coffee, then he suddenly sneezed into his left fore leg.

Nurse Redheart looked up and asked, "Sir, are you alright?"

Mr. Cake nodded, "I'm fine, just a sneeze."

Nurse Redheart wasn't convinced. She went up to Mr. Cake and looked him over ,"You sure? It sounds like you have a nasty cold." she told

Mr. Cake shook his head, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "It's just a sneeze, nothing to worry about. It'll probably go away on its own."

Nurse Redheart shrugged then asked "Well if the sneezing continues, please stop by my office. Constant sneezing could be a sign of infection."

Mr. Cake rolled his eyes "[i]Dear Celestia, It's just a sneeze. What, does she think I've been in the sewers or something?"[/i] Then with a sigh he answered, "Sure thing." and went on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

[center]Epilogue[/center]

[center]"More Foals?"[/center]

One week later...

Big Mac was quivering, as the entire Apple Family were sitting around their living room. Big Mac was on the couch with Fluttershy at his side, Granny Smith sat in a rocking chair, while Applejack and Twilight were sitting across from each other, and Apple Bloom was sitting in Granny's lap."So what's the meetin' all about?" she asked.

Big Mac gulped as Fluttershy giggled. Twilight then replied,"Well I'll just come out and say it, Big Mac has agreed to be turned into a foal for a week."

Granny Smith rubbed her eyes, as both Apple Bloom and Applejack burst out laughing!

"Big Mac a foal, that'll be quite the sight!" Applejack chuckled.

Apple Bloom cooed, "When were you gonna tell us, Big Mac? After you'd already gone and done it?"

Big Mac sighed, "Well I was gonna tell ya'll sooner, but Twilight wanted to be sure she could pull off the spell first. It'll only be for a week."

"Wait, a week?!" Applejack realized, her laughing fit drawing to a close. "So that's why ya been plowin' day and night. So the work can be done and you'll have the extra time to turn yourself into a foal?"

Fluttershy seemed to grow worried, if the look of anxiety on her face was anything to go by, "Oh Big Mac, you didn't have to do this if you had so much work to do."

Big Mac nuzzled Fluttershy's mane, "It's okay. It's not the first time I pulled off all nighters. Besides, as a foal I'll get plenty of rest."

Apple Bloom smiled and asked, "So, Fluttershy, ya goin' to be his mommy?"

"Yeah, for an entire week. It's what he wanted." Fluttershy explaied.

"So does this have to do with that doll?" Granny Smith asked. "Ever since Big Mac found it, he's always been cuddlin' up with it. Reminds me of when he used to need a night light to fall asleep.

Big Mac blushed[i] "Buck, they knew all this time!" [/i]he realized "You know about that?" he reluctantly asked, not considering that it might have been a trick to make him confess.

Granny Smith sighed, "Big Mac we all know, we just wanted to wait for you to come out and tell us yourself."

Big Mac confessed "Alright, look ever since the Smarty Pants incident years ago, it brought me memories of my colthood and I really wanted to relive those memories. In the time since, I've been what most call an 'adult foal'. I just feel comfortable acting like a foal when I'm alone sometimes. I kept it secret all this time, 'cause I knew you'd all think I'm weird."

Granny Smith replied, "Oh Big Mac, you've worked the hardest of all your siblings. It ain't that weird you'd want a chance to be feel young again. What with caring for Applejack and Apple Bloom, along with helpin' run this here farm. I understand that ya need some of that private time. Goodness knows how much I'd give to feel young again myself, but we all know what happened last time."

Big Mac's head went low, prompting Applejack to smile, "Big Mac, that ain't an insult, It's a compliment. We're all happy you finally told us. It was kind of hard to pretend not to notice the diapers ya kept tossin' out. At least the dirty ones made for good fertilizer."

Apple Bloom shouted, "Yeah, and besides, when you're a foal I'll be able to prove I'm a good foalsitter, unlike Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!"

Fluttershy looked at Apple Bloom [i]"If you do I'm going to be watching you like a hawk!" [/i]she thought to herself, but politely whispered, "Um, sure, that's fine. Just please be careful."

Big Mac then continued, "Also, I'll be stayin' at Fluttershy's for most of the time I'm a foal."

"But I'll bring him by as often as possible." Fluttershy promised.

Granny Smith chuckled, "It's fine .About time our bachelor got hitched."

Big Mac blushed [i]"Really, Granny?!" [/i]he thought angrily, but after regaining his composure he mumbled, "Um, Granny, we're not even in a relationship yet."

"So, you're trustin' her with takin' care of ya while you're a foal. Sounds like the beginnin' of a relationship to me," Granny Smith teased. "I can hardly wait for the day I become a great grandmother."

[hr]

Twilight coughed and everypony turned to her as she continued, "Well, we would like to perform the spell before today ends. It's extremely complicated and I would love to get results as to Celestia as soon as possible."

The Apples turned to Granny Smith as she replied, "So how's about ya do it here? I still got plenty of supplies from when my grandkids were foals, ya never know when they'll come in handy."

Applejack eyes went wide, "Here?! Now?!"

Apple Bloom got excited, "Yeah, right here! Where better to prove I'm a good foalsitter than my own house?!"

Fluttershy cooed at Big Mac and whispered, "Come on, Big Mac, aren't you ready?"

Big Mac rolled his eyes, "Alright, might as well get this over with." he thought, as he stepped into the center of the living room and sat down.

"Alright everypony, stand back!" Twilight lowered her horn and tendrils of magic wrapped themselves around Big Mac. As soon as they were lifted Big Mac looked up at his family, all daawing at him.

He rubbed his face and realized his forelegs were smaller and stubbier than they were came over him and lifted him with her telekinesis and looked him over. He still had his red coat and his orange eyes, but his orange mane and tail were just wisps, and flowing down his ear and his tail was a small stub of hair.

He was very chubby with his limbs and body making Big Mac look like a big red pillow. As Big Mac opened his mouth he saw he had no teeth.

"So Big Mac, how are you feeling?" Twilight

Big Mac answered, "I doin' oka." But instead of words, a stream of gibberish came out and every pony dawwed at him. He felt a rush of excitement and nervousness causing him to start peeing.

Twilight realized too late as his urine started to go all over her, having forgotten to diaper Big Mac in her haste to perform the spell. She groaned[i] "Ugh! At least this time Fluttershy promised to care for him."

[/i]

Fluttershy looked at Big Mac with huge eyes full of love and care, "He's even more adorable than I could've ever imagined." she thought to herself.

Applejack put her hooves to her face, "[i]I'm going to make sure I get some pictures, and make sure he never forgets this. Finally, I get to have a little brother!"[/i]

Apple Bloom was bouncing up and down, "I want to take him to my class so badly!" she exclaimed. "It'd totally freak their frizzes, and Miss. Cheerilee would practically be speechless."

Granny Smith looked at Big Mac and dawed, "I almost forgot how chubby he was as a foal. Good thing they made diapers for heavy little ones like him."

Twilight just sighed as she levitated Big Mac over to Fluttershy who was now laying on the couch, "Alright, Fluttershy he's all yours for the next week. Take good care of him."

Fluttershy took Big Mac into her hooves and cooed and nuzzled him, "Alright 'Little Mac' let's get you into a diapee before you make any more messes. Maybe later you and Smarty Pants can stop by Sugarcube Corner to play with some new friends?"

Big Mac blushed as Fluttershy placed him on the couch and started to lift a big, white, plastic diaper over his rump. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that diapers even bigger than it needs to be, even for a foal like me." he thought.

Meanwhile, Twilight was concerned about the sneezing from Mr. Cake Pinkie had told her about. It had stopped by the time a full day had passed since he returned to normal, but the sneeze had seemed almost magical.[i] "I just hope Mr. Cake didn't sneeze on anypony else," [/i]she thought. [i]"If he did, we're going to need a lot of foal supplies, especially diapers!"[/i]


End file.
